Yule Love Him
by Tetsu-roku
Summary: Pan had to move away from Trunks to the suburbs of Satan City. But an old legend might reunite these two... in a scary sort of way. Great DB GT fan fic takes place after Black Dragonball search
1. Introduction

**Yule Love Him** by Tetsu-roku

Description: Pan and Trunks have loved each other ever since the Black Dragonball incident. It is Christmas time, and something happens that might give anyone chills!

A/N: Here are the ages-

Trunks- 28 years old

Pan- 23 years old

**Chapter 1: How Pan met Trunks**

_I can't believe I forgot where I put my dress!_ Pan thought. It was three days before Christmas, and it was tradition for the females to wear a festive dress for the occasion. _It's here somewhere,_ she thought. _I might have left it in the box with my decorations in it._ She searched her wardrobe, which was almost the size of a quarter length of the football field. There! Hidden in the back were her Christmas decorations! It just might be in there...

Pan picked it up and carried it to her bed. She lifted the dress out of the box, and watched it unfold to its full length. It was perfect for the festivity. The dress was red with a green ribbon for her hair. She smiled. It must have been seven years ago when she wore it. By then, she had been dating Trunks. Her true love.

Pan could still remember how he dressed the first time she really loved him, a Capsule Corp. jacket and a pair of jeans torn at the knees. How did it start? Trunks teased her saying that her clothes told her she should work at McDonalds.

During that Christmas, Trunks had invited Pan over. Vegeta and Bulma didn't mind at all. They shared presents (Pan got a new CD player, while Trunks got a boom-box), ate Christmas dinner, and sat on the couch listening to the beautiful music of Bulma's new Christmas CD. Before they went to bed, Trunks asked her to wait. "Yes?" she asked. "What is it?" Trunks smiled. "Kiss me," he replied. They leaned toward each other. Pan was almost uneasy about this. Trunks thought fast. He looked up and pointed. "Mistletoe," he said. Pan stifled a laugh and kissed him.

Her love had been very passionate, but very short, as they usually are at high school age. Pan had to move away a year after they started dating to a suburb outside of Satan City. Over the years, she almost completely forgotten the years she spent with Trunks going out to dinner, to the movies, to spar. She didn't have a choice. Pan knew that stowing the dress in a place she wouldn't think of looking for ever again would only decrease her love for him.

Though she knew gambling for her self-esteem was wrong, she tried on the dress. The linen of the dress was uncomfortably cold, but just thinking about Trunks warmed her up a bit. The dress fit perfectly. The pleats fell the way they were supposed to, and the waist came in snug just like she remembered it. Modeling in front of the mirror, she decided that this dress was perfect for Christmas.

Well, that's my story so far! There's going to be a two more chapters for this fan fiction. Kate, this is the story you wanted, and here it is :) Don't forget to submit reviews!


	2. Presents and Family

**Chapter 2: Presents and Family**

_Ding-dong!_ "I'm coming!" Pan yelled as she reached for the door. She was up early to put the final touches of the decorations up. She wanted to make a great impression on the family, and it would be guaranteed. But even after all the cleaning and arranging, her dress still felt cold, and almost damp. Pan shrugged. She didn't care. It still looked good on her, and she wanted her family to be dazzled by her looks.

"Hi!" she said, as she opened the door. "Hello!" said the cheery bunch. Almost at once, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra came in to share hugs and admire Pan's beautiful dress. After all the hugs and kisses, she led everyone to the living room. "Okay, it's time to open presents!" she exclaimed. Bad move. Everyone lunged at the tree to find their presents and open them. There were several comments filling the air ("How did you know I wanted a bologna maker!" Goku shouted; "100 ton training shoes! This is excellent!" Vegeta said, surprisingly with a smile; "A poster of Boyz II Men! Thank you so much!" Bra screamed; "A new encyclopedia! I love you, Pan," cooed Gohan; "A cooking machine! How thoughtful!" said Bulma; "Awesome! Comic books about the Gold Fighter!" Goten shouted; "A quilt! Thank you, Pan," said Chichi.).

After two hours of opening presents, Pan led everyone to the dining room. "Everyone, sit down," she told everyone. "The food is almost ready." Pan, Bulma, and Chichi went to the kitchen to fix up the feast, while all the boys slammed their silverware repeatedly; "FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, etc." They cheered when the feast was put in front of them.

There was stuffing, pork, cranberry sauce, garlic bread, and the largest turkey anyone had ever seen. "Hey!" shouted Goku. "Where's the bologna?" Chichi sighed. "Honestly Goku, isn't there any food you like to eat besides bologna?" Goku scowled. "All right, all right," she sighed, and went to the kitchen. About half a minute later, she dumped all the bologna onto Goku's plate. "This... is... HEAVEN!" he screamed, and he dug in. "Why not?" Pan said with a smile. "Everyone, dig in!"

Submit reviews to create better fan fics!


	3. The Horrible Surprise

Chapter 3: The Horrible Surprise

"Goodbye guys!" Pan said. Everyone said the same back. She was about to go to bed, when she stopped Bulma. "Can I have a word with you?" she asked. Bulma stopped. "Sure, honey. What's up?" Pan closed the door. "Where's Trunks?" she asked. "I know we live so far away from each other, but Christmas is an exception." Bulma sighed. "It's too hard to explain." Pan wanted to know. "Well?" "You see, Pan, Trunks was in a bad motorcycle accident..." Pan gasped. "OH MY GOD! Is he okay? Is he alive? What did he-" "CALM DOWN!" Bulma screamed. Pan fell silent. "Trunks is okay, but he's going to have to stay in the ER for a month or two. The doctors said that some of his ribs crushed into his lungs, but with surgery, Trunks'll be okay." Pan sighed. "Thank you, Bulma," she said. "Anytime," Bulma replied. She put her hand on Pan's shoulder. "If you need anything, we're here for you." Pan tried to smile, and led Bulma out the door. Pan was worried. She knew Trunks loves motorcycles, and his accidents are quite common when they were dating, but ribs bursting through into his lungs? This is bad, she thought. I'll give him a call now to see if he's okay.

She reached for the phone, when she felt something jab into her left breast. "Ouch!" she screamed. Pulling the neckline back, she saw a safety pin going through the fabric. She didn't think much of it. It could have been from sewing the dress together. But something bothered her about it. Pan worked the pin out. It was attached to a piece of paper.

She was puzzled by this. She decided to open it, when a breeze came through. That's weird, she thought. All the windows are closed... Unconsciously she looked at the tree. Under it was a small black present with white ribbon. She decided to open it. Pan peeked inside and gasped. It was a human hand! All of a sudden, the light dimmed, and Pan blacked out.

When she came about, she looked for the present. But it wasn't there. In its place was a sprig. This is too weird, Pan thought. I knew that stuffing had expired. There was a loud noise coming from the front door. She jumped. No one but her was in here, but that was when she remembered... "How long did I sleep?" she asked herself nervously. If she slept a long time, a burglar could have come in. Or a raper. She shuddered. She didn't want a stalker like that visiting her bed when she slept. She ran towards the front door. The door was open, but there were no wet spots from the snow outside. How odd, she thought. Then Pan remembered about the note.

She ran to the kitchen counter, where she placed the note. Pan quickly unfolded the paper. It was written in Trunks' handwriting. She remembered how Trunks would give her holiday traditions every Christmas. This is what the note said:

The lady who would bind her love for all eternity the lover she kissed beneath mistletoe must sew a sprig from it into the breast of her corset.

Corset? She laughed. She hadn't worn a corset since the Christmas she spent at the Brief's house... That's where the sprig was from! It was from the mistletoe that she kissed Trunks under! If this is true, she thought, then I must sew the sprig. She fetched her needle and thread from her craft room and started sewing the sprig to the corset of her dress.

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang. Pan was so into her thoughts that she jumped when she heard the sound. She walked towards the door. But something wasn't right. She felt like she was being watched. Pan cautiously took each step that followed by a quick look around the room. What was that? she thought. A shadow passed her upstairs. She got scared. Ding-dong! The doorbell rang again, this time, more ominously. Pan was scared. There was someone in the house, and now this stranger was ringing the doorbell at a bad time. As she reached for the door handle, there was a foul smell coming from the foyer. Note to self, she thought, clean the foyer.

She opened the door, and was about to cheer 'Merry Christmas!' but stopped. She saw, to her total shock, that it was Trunks. But no one ever told her that Trunks had died, and so long ago...

Well, that's my story! I hoped you liked it! Submit reviews whenever you can.


	4. Epilogue

**Chapter 4: Epilogue**

A/N: I was asked by little-sango to add more to the story (by the way, she's a great writer. Look her up on the search menu). Sadly, this will be the last chapter of Yule Love Him. Why? I'm typing a new story, Don't You Dare Turn Off the Lights! It's really good, so you should read it.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Pan asked. Her boyfriend had been in the hospital for a bike accident, and now he's here. Sadly, he isn't supposed to be here. He's been dead for a long time. But here he was, dressed up in a hospital gown, smiling deeply upon Pan. She didn't return the smile. "You're supposed to be in the hospital, resting in your bed." Trunks was silent.

Pan sat down on the couch to think. _This was weird_, she thought. _He was in a terrible accident, and here he is, all bruised up and… stinky_. But she looked at him and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Trunks," she exclaimed. Trunks tried to say 'Merry Christmas', but it came out in a mumble. Pan knew what was wrong. He was cold, being out in twenty below weather, and icy too. "Come and sit by the fireplace," she cooed. "I'll make you some hot chocolate." Trunks nodded and followed her into the living room. He made himself comfortable in front of the fireplace as Pan strolled into the kitchen.

As Pan reached for the chocolate mix, the telephone rang. She jumped. She didn't expect that. Pan sighed as she ran towards the phone. "I'll get it," she yelled to Trunks. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked. There was sobbing in the background. "Hello? Pan, how are you? It's Bulma," she replied. "Bulma, what's wrong?" Pan asked. "Where are you?" "I'm at the hospital, dear," replied Bulma. "I'm afraid I have some terrible news." Pan gasped. "What happened?" She could hear Goten start to cry. "It's Trunks, dear. I'm afraid he… he… died," she said with difficulty, and began to wail. Pan laughed nervously. "But Trunks is with me. He's resting in front of the fireplace," she assured her. "Look, I know how hard it is for you to accept the fact, but he's right here in front of us, lying dead on the hospital bed." Pan went pale. "It… it can't be," she said to herself as she hung up the phone.

She went to the living room to tell Trunks what a horrible mother he had, thinking that he had died, when he wasn't there. "Trunks? Trunks, where are you?" she called. No answer. _That's odd_, she thought. _Isn't he supposed to be here? _She began to search the entire house. The bedrooms were empty. No one was in the bathrooms. The attic and basement were thoroughly searched. The kitchen was empty as well. She started to cry when she heard something at the front door. She raced over there, and found a note. This is what it said:

** _"My dearest Pan. My mother is right. I am dead. When I was lying in the hospital bed, my muscles gave out. This was a sure Saiyan sign that I was going to die. The only way that I was at your beautiful house was because of that old tradition. Remember that note that was on the kitchen counter? That was from me, the exact moment that I died. You sewed the sprig of the mistletoe we kissed under onto your corset. That brought me back long enough to see how much you still cared about me. Love can only last for all eternity."_**

A/N: How was that? Now, this is the end of the story. Thank you little-sango for making me write more of this story


End file.
